Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Declined Charart/Archive 3
Francerose (W) I...I don't even....Well, this is P:I's phantom SW, Graceglow! 8D So I was thinking, 'Why don't I charart more?' Then I remembered. I CANNOT. XD So this is dear little Francerape. Comments? I flail at shading. 16:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The whole charart looks blurred to me, but whatever, my eyesight isn't really good, blur the shading x3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I think I might have used the wrong file though. ._. 17:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Smooth out the shading on the chest/stomach area a bit. 19:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Blur all of the shading. :3 02:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'Should be a little better. XD 11:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Lighten, or blur shading. 12:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) FranceROSE my dear Glow... Do what Leopard said. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 17:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Nyaah! Forgot about him for a second. DX I'll have him up by tomorrow, kay? x3 16:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Glow, but it's past 'tomorrow'. Declined. 09:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Purpleheart (D) This is the Deputy Of RainbowClan (for my new series) i havent been able to edit it so i has no alegences and i need to add more to the story. This is my first Shading/Highlighting cat so... ♥Kitty! 03:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading, I can hardly see it at all. 07:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the...patchy parts. And make the pads/nose a different color from the base pelt color. 12:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Until tomorrow, Kitty. 08:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 14:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing It's a while past tomorrow, and there have been more than enough chances. Declined. 16:07, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Seedpebble (W) I like this :3 comments 20:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it meant to be quite so...purple? 21:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the whole thing a little. 15:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I'm looking forward to seeing some of your other styles. Lovely. 15:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You still working on this? 13:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I'll reupload tomorrow. Sorry, I've been... really busy 14:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I can't work on it this week. Decline it so there's more space on the page, and I'll have it back up by next week. :( 12:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Very well, declined on request. 15:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Frostshine (W) She's suppose to be fluffy, but unlike Silver, I can not do fluffy kittehs. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 16:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. Nice, Little~ 17:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ;P It's very easy, actually. Maybe I'll do fluffy blanks for everyone? Anyway, very cute! Darken the nose a bit. 17 29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ;Do it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17 48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) It would be awesome if you did. If you do, I might to a redo of Frostshine. Silver you are the best P:I leader! :D [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] I think I might withdraw from this. I think I can make Frostshine more awesome then this =) okay, I'm declining this... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Tuft(Ki) I...What in the world...? This is too...weird... to be me! It hurts da eyes! Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 17:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It might just be me, but fix the blurred collar lineart. Unless it is just me. Then ignore everything I just said. Nice! 17:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'Yah....I decided to change the color of the collar. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 18:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Make the pad less purple. 12:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Blur the orange markings a bit. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Aww the tufted ears make it(?) looks so cute~ Ottersplash~June rain~ 13:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'll give it until tomorrow. Come on, Rowan! 14:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Declined. I'm sorry, but it's past tomorrow. 18:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Greylight (W) owo; I liek her. but not her eyes...o.e 16:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! Blur the shading a bit. 17:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Ah gotta withdraw this....My computer broke so I'm stuck using my brother's for the time being. 16:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing Twi. Hope you're computer's fixed soon x3 19:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw (A) Who messes up on the fluffy fur? I DO! =D Comments? 18:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) There is some blurred and distorted lineart on the back, body and back right leg elbow. 18:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings on the head. Pretty! 00:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Cute! 01:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Well done on this one! ^^ One thing: the lineart on the back goes up then straight in a good pattern for a while, but then next to the back left haunch it dips down a little too much and then goes up again for the haunch. Try to align it with the arch of the back if you can. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Yays! He's not so fat anymore =D 15:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry xP my friend came over to my house (from THG wikia), used my computer, forgot to log out... and he was logged in when I came on sorry about that 15:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) It's huuuuge! You can still see the original lineart, should you change it? *Clueless Skyflight is clueless* 17:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Stormeh.... Two days. 20:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Declined. 09:38, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Cinnamonfur Ergh, only half of her. She was fun to do. Wow, four chararts in a row? I'm on a roll! 16:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Got that white aura thing again. Nice. 19:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:04, June 29, 2012 (UTC) SKKYYYFLIIGHHT! You have chararts to do! 3 days! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 01:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Declined upon request. 20:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Nightslash (W) I can see most of her. She's the mysterious one in my new fanfic, feel sorry for her. 16:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous. A grey nose, perhaps? 19:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some scars. Since, ya know, she has so many battle scars? You don't have to. 21:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm seeing color outside of the lineart on this one too. Is that meant to be there? 15:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Declined upon request. 20:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Daydream (W) I'm slightly annoyed with my computer right now because I can only see half of this charart and the next two. Sorry if you can only see half too. Anyway, this is Daydream, the main character in my new fanfic!. 16:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) The nose appears to have a white bit i nit. Also lighten it. 19:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Is there meant to be orange all around outside the lineart? I may just be seeing things.... 21:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing No, I see it too, maybe get rid of the extra orange outside of the fur :3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 21:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Daydream. And she has the same colouring as Daystream O.O nevermind me Pretty! Make the nose a bit lighter and less neon. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry! I have no time for chararting right now! Can you decline all 3? I'll re-do them at some point. 13:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Declined upon request. 20:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Leaf(Lo) ......I shouldn't try to make chararts with only my tracpad. Mental note: bring a mouse for my laptop next time *sighs*-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. 21:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading x3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 22:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose. Rowan, I make all my charart just with the laptop mouse thing, it's not that difficult when you get used to it. 07:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, I always use my tracpad. I hate the mouse --turns into cat--. Lighten the shading. The nose is fine. 20:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought it was too light. 18:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Wow, this looks familiar! owo Blur the shading on the chest. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, two days. 20:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It's been three days... 13:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing And quite a few more than that. Declined due to lack of work. 20:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Stormpaw (A) Ittttt's Stormpaw :3 The shading is fail though. DX Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lttttt's? Okay. x3 Blur the shading a bit. 12:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading in the eye. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 16:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Miiilllie...... 19:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm still working on this... I should have it up this weekend. My laptop is getting fixed. DX Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' (and I meant to say it like iiiiiit's XD) Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 01:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Millie, if purple is perfection, why is your sig blue? Anywho, blur shading. 20:58, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading, please. 8D (and my sig pwns. It's purple and black) My sig is okay... a lot of colors. 83 CBA? 16:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY! Someone noticed. *goes off to change sig* XD I have aleady blurred the shading too, Leopard. I think I just need to lighten it. Um... and, Silver, this shouldn't be CBA yet. I've still got stuff to do. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And are you gonna do it? Tomorrow will be the tenth day, and it will be declined. Also, Skye, for me your sig's just white with a black border XD 08:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna decline it. I actually forgot to save this as layers so I can't blur the shading enough. x.x Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 04:21, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mochaclaw (Q+K.2) Aaaand the second torrential gathering of kits. 22:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Is there shading? If so, can you define it a ton? o.O Maybe make the paws and noses a different colour? Like I said above, I can't see them at all! The pattern seems to go everywhere. 15:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) All the kits are all the same colour. Is that intenitional? 15:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow, forgot about this o.o yes, that is intentional. I'll reupload tomorrow or wednesday. 05:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you...define each kit's pelt pattern? (eesh, I suck at explaining) It looks like the texture's flowing straight onto each pelt. Maybe make each pattern a little more...uhm...independent. >.< ugh that explanation fails 15:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's neither tomorrow nor Wednesday. You get one more day. 08:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 10:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Mochaclaw (Q+K.1) Mochaclaw again! The little red one is Flamekit and the other three are Grasskit, Goldenkit, and Brackenkit. Comments? 22:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Are the paws and noses filled in? I can't see them! 15:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Serious lineart distort on the elbow of the big cat and above. Fix plz 15:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Same thing I said down therevv 15:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Until tomorrow, Stormy. 08:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 10:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Breezekit (Ki) Okay, I admit it. Ivy(Storm) showed me how she does her special style of cats and now I'm addicted. Anyways, Breezekit is from The Interweaving Destinies. Comments? 00:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Y chu steal my good pattern? nahh, it's fine. purdy *u* 00:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings please. 16:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice. 19:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Until tomorrow, Moon. 08:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you decline this? I lost the files and it looks really bad 23:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Declined upon request. 10:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Redscar(O) The Half-StarClan-Dark Forester from Dusk Trail comments? Next time, remember your siggi! XD It's Stormboot, if your wondering... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Eyes, paws, nose. Should they be filled in? 20:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That's what I was thinking! It might be the character description, though. You would have thought the creator would have caught the colour missing... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the scars :3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Always forgetting my siggie x.x I imagined his eyes and pads to be white, yes, because he is a spirit.... ... um type thing, but yes his nose should be filled in x.x my bad! Bad internet connection, so I basically wanted to save what I had and run before my computer blew up. GAUGH CASE IN POINT X.X 03:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The scars are very red, maybe lighten the a bit. Also maybe fill in the pads and eyes with a very light grey so they don't look like you forgot about them x3 09:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if it's my eyes just being stupid, but, I see waste on his belly and a couple other places. 13:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing It's not you, I can see it too. 19:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes in the middle of the back. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!]] 04:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 11:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) It's been two more days... 15:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing And another. Declined due to lack of work. 11:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Emberstripe(A) She's a thin tabby! (for an upcoming book I already have planned) 07:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah hey, redid stripes -.0 this is why Storm should NOT make chararts at 2 am. Just saying. Aaaand... shading will be done in the morning, and maaaaybe more stripes. So don't CBA overnight please =D(like you would though, this is awful XD) 07:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I see waste all over. 16:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Me too. Define the stripes too, please. And blur that shading. >:3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''I'd]] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 04:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 11:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) One more day, then this shall be declined. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) And it has been. Declined due to lack of work. 11:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Coppereyes (Wa) I know it is not transparent, but I like this one very much. Hope you enjoy!!! Take it out of a thumb, and put it around 250px, then blur highlights and shading. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 00:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Declined. Please read the rules >.> 06:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Snowchaser(D) - Declined Ahhh the deputy of LeafClan <3 my most favorite OC 04:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste around the tail. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 14:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded~<3 17:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The back pad looks different from the front pad. Did you not fill it on, or something? Looks nice! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 18:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks so much, Little! <333 it probably looks that way because of the shading on the leg. 18:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste just above the back paw. 19:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) There's also waste on the shoulder/neck area. Pretty! 15:11, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Still doing this? 11:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shall we try this? EOD, you get three days. 17:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded/ sorry for the delay D8 15:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) There's a brown line in the eye. Fix it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Where? I can't spot it. I'm not sure if it's my laptop or not but I see a bit of waste between the tail and back legs. 13:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You have to look on the fullsize image, the line is there. I see no waste, but lighten the back paw to make it look like you've not forgotten it x3 08:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm putting this on EOD again... 15:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 13:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Turtlestep (W) *Nods* I like how the blurring of the spots turned out. Spikey-ish~ 20:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I likes dis 20:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. =) 21:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading. 10:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 14:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. x3 17:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I love it! Blur the spot on the haunch/hind legs area. 17:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Silver, seven days! Skipping straight to EOD x3 10:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 16:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Redpatch (MC) Comments? 01:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the ginger/red. 01:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the patches and maybe lighten the pad a bit. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 01:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' Some how this is how it looks like. Pixlr.com was acting weird. Fail bluring is fail :C P.S. How do I change sigs? 04:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Go to User:Shadewhisker1/Sig. It's nice, but when you reupload, go to the image page, and click 'Upload new version'. It stops you having to waste space uploading loads of new files x3 10:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur some more. :) 13:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, Its says, that I can't blur ir anymore. Weird :U 23:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Then smudge the patches, and then blur after you smudge. Hazel Did I forget to sign again? 14:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''But this bluring/smudging ish fail. 17:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Fix blurred lineart. Also, when you reupload your image, go to the file page (in this case search for File:Redpatch.png), scroll down until under the image history box, and click the link titled 'Upload a new version of this file'. Then upload your charart as normal. This prevents waste space being taken up by waste images; this method also means you don't have to remove the image from this section, it will update automatically. 20:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Done! 05:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be a sort of greenish tint around the edge of the patches. Although, it could just be my horrible eyes. 17:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Define the shading (except if you don't use shading). 08:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It's not just you, I can see it too. (Oooh! I rhymed!) There is green around the edges. The lineart of the plant/moss thing in the mouth is slightly blurred as well, fix it. 09:57, August 14, 2012 (UTC) There's more blurred lineart all over the body. 07:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) No reupload for seven days, EOD. 10:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow. Please deline it :) 19:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 16:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Umbra(L) - EOD She's my new favorite character from the Rowanfall Tale series :P. Yes, her eyes are a different color, it's not a highlight/shading error.-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 15:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Is thyat a scar on her said? Make it thinner, more reddish and defined and sharper at the edges. Also, darken the nose. 15:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Where was my brain when I typed ^that? I corrected it, but it's been 7 days. EOD. 08:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on it. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 13:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 13:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) It's still really pink... by reddish, we mean more pink than blood and light as skin colour. If that makes any sense x.x Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 22:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I can't seem to get the right color... I'll try again, though. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 15:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) How about you try more of a #d15252? And then smudge and add a tint of pale/light pink to it. Smudge again and add a bit more reddish color if it looks too pink. Hope I helped! 17:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Rowan... EOD. 14:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) UHHH Can I decline this one? [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow|'willow ' ]] '' Allons-y'' 20:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You could've XD.... but anyway, declined due to lack of work. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 03:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Blaze (Lo) Blaze. Don't you wanna hug him? Hazel I LOVE DOCTOR WHO AND ALSO LEOPARD!Can't argue with that So pretty! >o< Blur the shading. trololol Blaze *le high-five*Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 08:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! 08:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! Blur the tail stripes a hair. :) 14:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Can you smudge them a bit, too? You don't have to, though. ^^ Just a suggestion, but maybe, to make it a bit more realistic, you could have the eye open, no pupil, just a hole? -bad at explaining things- xP 11:07 Sat Sep 1 11:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The eye is fine, Berry. Beautiful, by the way. 17:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Haze.... Almost EOD. 14:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded... I forgot about things. Hazeleye 01:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I love it! Blur the smudging. 16:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Look, I'm not even going to bother EOD'ing this. It's not going to be worked on. Declined due to lack of work. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 03:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Podfall(D)- Declined I like this. =DD Comments? 02:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading. And smudge the paw a little more. BirdpawHello 21:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 01:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading, especially on the belly. 08:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Four days have passed. EOD. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 01:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Declining due to lack of work. Leafpaw (MCA) Wow, it's been a while....anyways, Leafpaw's from Interweaving Destinies. Comments? 19:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Nice, blur the white/highlights. BirdpawHello 19:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) You don't need the for approval part here, we don't care for heading much other than CBA and EOD x3 Also you can remove the watermark, you don't need that either. Lovely! 13:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Define the depth in the shading. (yes, I'll pick on you a little harder, since I know you know how to shade. ;) ) Remove the words at the bottom, please. 22:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Decline this, please. I really hate it. And as Skye said, I can shade a //lot// better. 19:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Declined. I liked it, huh. 19:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC)4 Violetpaw (A) Hello sweetie ;) Miss me? Anyway, I left you some crappy charart. Here you go. Hazeleye 03:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the stripes a tad. 04:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sky... It;s been 7 days. EOD. 20:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Another 3 days. Declined due to lack of work. 12:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Gumdrop (KP) I have big plans for her. =D Comments? 04:48, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She's lovely! Blur the shading. 10:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Blur the highlights too~ Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 14:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 00:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a little more ~ 17:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, this has been left for ages. EOD. 12:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) It's been left for too long already. Declined due to lack of work. 03:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hiddenstream (O) -Declined It's baaaack! ^.^ -casually glares at waste- I'll clean it up D: Hiddenstream... no real point hiding it now XD [[User:.Stormboot.|'Storm']] long October 20:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Even though the filename gives it away? The lineart's a bit iffy on the paw, and the front paw pink patchy ^.^ Nice 21:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) There are a bunch of white pixels throughout the entire image. Can you try and clean them up, please? EOD, Storm. You get three days. 17:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Declined. Grassflower (O) - Declined Another one... yeah DX [[User:.Stormboot.|'Storm']] long October 21:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Please get rid of the white pixels scattered throughout the entire image. EOD Storm. 17:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Declined.